


Oxenfree drabbles?

by Abra_ca_fuck_you



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_ca_fuck_you/pseuds/Abra_ca_fuck_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to get to grip with these characters before I write something more substantial</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey man, thanks for coming over,”

“It’s no problem, I can only imagine how you’re feeling right now.”

“Hah, yeah” Nona rubs her neck, stepping aside to let Alex in. Alex kicks off her shoes in the now familiar home, taking off her brothers jacket and follows Nona upstairs to her bedroom.  
Nona sits immediately on the bed, leaning against the wall, and Alex sits in her desk chair. 

“So… what do you know?” Alex feels callous, pressing for answers right away, but she’s as concerned as Nona is.

“She’s been having migraines for awhile. And then she passed out on the staircase, or something. It’s… weird, and scary.”

“Do you think it’s- hum- Edward’s Island?”

“I don’t know. I’m afraid to tell the doctors. They might lock me up or something…” Nona curled her knees up to her chin, staring into space before glancing back at Alex, “Do you think I should tell them?”

“Maybe? They can’t tell you that you’re lying if Me and Ren and Jonas all agree with you.”

“But what if it was some mass hallucination? Maybe the wood in the fire was like, laced with drugs and shit? Maybe we made it up?”

“I-I don’t think we did. It felt real, it felt terrifying.” The silence was heavy, weighing down on Alex before she spoke again, “Something happened there, and whatever it was could help Clarissa’s case.”

Nona took a deep breath and shivered, despite her thick sweater, “I can only hope.”

Alex felt she should… do something, get closer to Nona, to help her? She stood up and crouched in front of the bed, “I promise that we’ll try our hardest, get Clarissa back, healthy, happy, normal.” Nona nodded, and Alex sat beside her on the bed, their proximity a comforting force.


	2. Migraines

Alex was there when Clarissa got the first migraine, sitting on the ferry back home that morning. Alex's radio is spitting out static, and the wind blows her blue flyaways about. She must have been watching Clarissa, even if she didn't realize it. It makes sense, in a weird sort of way, after risking so much to save her, Alex didn't want to see her gone. Her face screws up, it doesn't look like pain, but at this point it's easy to doubt the senses.

"Did anyone else see that?" Clarissa asks, bringing a hand to her brow.

"See what?" Ren sounds scared, afraid they hadn't yet left the island behind.

"It was like... a flash of light," Clarissa looked like she might continue, but stops short.

"We're all paranoid and in need of a nap, I honestly don't think any of us should be driving when we get back," Nona says, putting a hand over Clarissa's.

"Yeah, and a cigarette," Jonas says.

"Could I bum one? This might be a migraine and I think I read that nicotine can like... help."

Jonas nods, and passes the red box to her, his lighter in his other hand. Clarissa's hand might be shaking as she takes it from him. Alex watches as she lights it, not thinking about how her eyes are fixed on the process. Clarissa blows the smoke, and it's torn away by the wind. She takes a deep breath and looks at the dirty floor. Alex turns off the radio.


End file.
